Apartment's
Zoey is interviewing an fire team.They say that they need to rescue an old woman but there is no fire.Zoey is dissapointed as she wanted an bigger story.The people to rescue the woman is Billy,Zoey,Garry,Noel,Jimmy,Andy and Tamara.Andy is the recorder.When they head there they meet policeman Ryan.He say's to be careful and if anything happens,Andy stops recording. They meet the residents of the apartment on the ground floor.They say that they heard the woman's screams.Residents are Linda,Bob,Jane,Brian,David and Michelle.The fireteam head to the room and see the old woman.She is eating something on the table.Jimmy asks her is she is ok.The woman looks at them and her eyes turn pale white.She then runs up to them and atacks them.Noel and the woman fall over the bannister and nearly land on the residents. The fire team head down and have news that they are qurantined.Linda says she can not stay there as she is sick.She is only 8 years old.Her mother Jane says that their dog is put down.Then there is a noise.Zoey turns around and screams.Noel wakes up but has the white eyes.He atacks them all but Andy beats him with his video camara.Zoey tries to calm him down. Then Garry says that an team should head up and try to contact the outside world.These people are Zoey,Andy,David,Garry and Michelle.They head to David's room.Then they are atacked by three infected.Michelle gets bitten and David escapes to the bathroom.Zoey kills two and Garry kills the last one.Then they turn on the tv and learn that they will not be rescued. David is still in the bathroom.He opens the door and is atacked by the infected Michelle.He kills her and himself.Meanwhile the 3 head back down to the lobby.When they relise that one of them is infected,Ryan takes blood test's.When Ryan snaps at Zoey,Andy punches him and the pair fight.Meanwhile Linda starts to cough blood.She then turns infected and bites her mother. She runs away and Jane lets her and stops the others for stoping her.Ryan handcuffs her so when she turns infected.Then,Unexpected,Hundreads of infected chase them.Bob and Brian trip up and get eaten by the infected.Jane tries to untie herself but has her eyes ripped off. The living escape to an room.They all reveal their secrets.Tamara reveals she has an daughter.Billy reveals that he is gay.When Zoey is about to reveal her's an hand smashes in trying to get to them.Garry chops it off.He then reveals that he was bitten.Zoey and Andy lock him in a closet.He says that they are keys to the sewers to escape.They need to reach the top room to get them. When they step out,They are atacked.Tamara gets draged away by two of them.The 3 manage to get to the top floor and get the keys.They then kill an infected and run down stairs.They then see Jane,Who is infected and is blocking their goal.Billy has enough and kills her and they all escape to the room.However it is the wrong keys.They head back up but millions of infected get at them. Billy takes his life to save Zoey and Andy.They lock the door.They start looking for the keys.Zoey then opens a drawer.She sees millions of documents about an possessed girl.Zoey then relises that the girl is infected but possessed by an demon and was put in the apartment.Young Linda found her but she bit her causing her to be infected.And the old woman also encountered her. The pair then hear footsteps.The pair separate to hide.It is the possessed girl walking aimlessly.Zoey acidently drops an pot and the infected turns around.However she does not know where Zoey or Andy is.Andy thinks he can escape and he sneeks away.However he trips and the girl atacks him.Zoey has to witness the death of Andy as the girl eats him. Meanwhile,Zoey then tries to get up the loft.The girl sees her and runs up to her.Zoey manage's to escape and starts to find an exit.She finds an wepon and kills the girl.She collapses and turns her back on her.The girl's demon comes out of her mouth and the demon slowley crawls to Zoey.We then hear some screaming and next we see the demon slowley going in Zoey's mouth.Zoey eyes turn to white til she spits the demon out. She then runs to her car and gets in.She then relises it is out of petrol.Zoey screams at nothing.An police hears her and runs up to her.He asks is she was in the apartment. Zoey says yes.The police says he has to put her in a coma.He knocks her out.It is then 2 days later.Zoey wakes up and looks around.An man walks up to her and says that she is infected.Zoey then sees him pull up a gun but instead of shooting her he shoots himself.Zoey screams and runs away.She then sees that the city is now infected.Zoey is shocked and collapses.She then pulls her face up and her eyes her pull white.